


Ficaday Day 9 Aureylian and SuperMCGamer

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picnic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficaday Day 9 Aureylian and SuperMCGamer

Aureylian hummed, fingers working deftly as she wove together a daisy chain of flowers above her. She was lying on her back as she worked, staring up at the clear, bright sky. She had plenty to work with, here on the vibrant grass of a flower forest. She continued to weave the flowers, adding in bright red poppies and elegant bluebells, stopping once in awhile to reach next to the pile of flowers she had already picked, adding more to the chain. She had woven them tightly so they wouldn't fall apart.

Finishing, she sat up, looking next to her. Smiling, she placed the finished flower crown on MC's face as he slept.

They had both come out here for a picnic, the remnants of lunch spread around them. They had had small watercress sandwiches (MC decided they were very boring, Aureylian agreed), potato salad, hot cocoa, and some cookies.

They had spent the day talking about the other people on the server, where they were going to build since the reset, and various other topics that most certainly did not include the best way to burn down buildings. (Although if they had talked about it, they both had agreed that flamethrowers were awesome. But they hadn't, so there was nothing to agree upon)

As the food disappeared and the conversation winded down, MC had stretched out on the blanket, staring up at the sky before closing his eyes. Aureylian knew he had been busy lately, and decided to not try and wake him up, leaving him to sleep as she made the flower crown for him. 

Packing up the food, she left MC with a note on his chest thanking him for the picnic before making her way back to spawn. She knew he'd be fine, it was mid morning when they left, and they always carried swords on them, tucked away but not forgotten.

It was later when he came back into down, towards sunset, that she giggled. He was wearing the crown at a jaunty angle, ignoring all questions about it as he carried the blanket. Stopping in front of Aureylian, he gave her the blanket back as she gave him the empty basket back.

She could hear Guude whispering (whispering as quietly as Guude could, which wasn't very quiet) and choose to ignore it as she hugged MC, the two of them leaving to go home before the monsters and creepy crawlies appeared in the dark.


End file.
